User blog:Francesca14601/Violetta Civil War (complete story)
Special thanks to Lolli, who has helped me in this crazy storyline. I've edited and compilated it here. Hope you enjoy it. Ludmila: (turns) Who are you? You sounds familiar. Do I know you? Strange hooded man: It was years ago, you knew me, but now you might not. Ludmila: Just give me a name Strange hooded man: Sorry. I didn't come here to give names Ludmila: Then what's your purpose? Are you...are you from Spain? Strange hooded man: How...how do you know that? Ludmila: Your accent, dummy! Strange hooded man: Yeah, right. Gotta go. Bye! Federico: Hold on. You sounds familiar too. Do I know you? Strange hooded man: We've met before. Had a few good times, but mostly bad. Federico: Why are you so negative? Strange hooded man: A girl tore me apart... Maxi: Man, sounds awful. Who is she? Strange hooded man: I prefer not to talk about it... Violetta: (hold his hand) We might not know you, but you can trust on us. Tell us! Strange hooded man: Sorry. There's some rules that should never be broken: Don't talk to strangers. (leaves) Leon: That guy is Tomas Federico: Indeed Ludmila: It has to be him Fran: Why is he pretending to be invisible while everyone can see him perfectly? Camilla: Dunno Maxi: Absolutely no idea. (Awkward silence) Violetta: Shouldn't any of us stop him and then throw a party to celebrate his re-apparition? Broduey: Yeah, I'll get him Andres: I come with you... Broduey and Andres: Tomas! Strange hooded man: Damn it! They saw me (runs) Broduey: Tomas! Wait! Tomas: (runs even faster) Andres: (stops and takes air) I think we should stop! He's fast! Broduey: Yeah. Let's go back. (At Tomas') Tomas: Now, for my plan to work, I need Ludmila to fall back in love with me. Then, when her hopeless heart is broken, I'll say I was forced to do it. She'll want me back, but I'll move back to Spain and say if she follows me, it's sudden death. Braco: Nice. But what about the rest of the Studio. Won't they try and comfort her. She might fall in love with someone else. Tomas: She won't do. Napo: Because last week, at my work, I was about to arrest her and Federico, who were holding hands. They seemed pretty in love to me. Tomas: No one cares about you and your stupid work! Napo: No one cares about Violetta. Braco and Tomas: Not true! Napo: Hah! Made you admit it! Tomas: Just go outside and watch for people. Now! Napo: Fine. (Back at the Studio) Violetta: You what?! Broduey: Sorry, Vilu. He ran too fast. Andres: Yeah, Vilu. Forgive us. I think that he's the Flash's cousin and I'm like Batman. Camila: The point is, where did he go? Ludmila: What I care is what made him become so dark and...silly. Federico: Tomas was a nice guy, now he's a guy that is all about death and destruction and chaos and bad. Maxi: (working with the computer) Don't worry guys. I got it! Francesca: You got what? Maxi: Well, let's just say a secretly attached a nano-camera to Tomas before he ran away. Naty: Oh, Maxi. You are so brilliant! That's why I love you. Maxi: Thanks, Naty...Now let's see what this guy is planning... (through the camera) Tomas: Now, for my plan to work, I need Ludmila to fall back in love with me. Then, when her hopeless heart is broken, I'll say I was forced to do it. She'll want me back, but I'll move back to Spain and say if she follows me, it's sudden death. (the video continues) Camila: Oh my God! Who does such thing? Leon: That's the product of jealousy and silliness Violetta: But why is he doing this? Ludmila: Because he wants to hurt me after everything I did to him. Everything I put him through. Everything I ever made him do. (cries) Federico: Ludmi, it's not your fault. Naty: Yeah. It's Vilu's. Violetta: What did I do? Naty: You dated Leon, breaking his heart! Leon: I'm...gonna go. (walk some steps out) Maxi: Naty could be right. Naty: (kisses him on the cheek) Cami: Yeah, but then that would be Leon's fault. Gery: Sorry to interrupt but, WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY TOMAS? Alex: Yeah! Francesca: Tomas is a guy that Vilu was in love with. He's Spanish. Ludmila was also in love with him. Ludmi: Yeah. Because it totally wasn't a plan to see if Leon did love me...When he left, I fell in love with Fede (smiles at Federico) Violetta: The point is...can we just get rid of him once and for all? Leon: I agree Broduey: I'm actually with you Fran: So strange that I'm betraying a friend Maxi: Tomorrow 9 pm in my place? All: Deal (9:15 pm in Maxi's van, in the way to Tomas' base) Leon: (driving) Maxi: Ok, here's the plan. I've got the location of Tomas' secret base, it's 3 blocks from the Studio to the left. We will form 4 teams. Ludmila, Camila and I will stay outside and work with the communication part. We will be outside and give you signals. Diego, Federico, Leon and Broduey, you guys will be the strike team. Violetta, Naty and Fran you guys will make distractions. Alex, Gery and Andres, the backup team. Ludmila: I want to change my place with Federico. I want to be part of the strike team. Federico: Ludmila, are you sure about this? I mean, it's very dangerous. Ludmila: No, Fede. This is my fight and I will have the honor to fight myself. Violetta: Ludmila, you're right. Leon... Maxi: Violetta! You're staying with distraction. Violetta: Okay... (The van stops in front of Tomas' base) Maxi: This is how we will proceed. We all will get to the place with my van. The comunication team will work inside the van. The distract team will take Braco and Napo out with the backup team and finally, the strike team attacks on Tomas. Fran: Question: If Braco and Napo aren't the only ones teaming up with Tomas, what would we do? Camila: Oh my God, Fran. That's why the backup team exist... Federico: Quite everyone. I heard something... (something explodes outside. The van drastically moved and the windows broke) Leon: He knows we're outside! Maxi: Change of plan. We're stepping back! We have been discovered! (the van runs quickly out of the scene) (Back to the Studio) Camila: Why did that happened? How did Tomas know we're about to attack? Maxi: We have a mole within us all the time (looks at Andres) Andres: Um... er... I did nothing! Camila: Really, or is that another lie. You were late. Andres: (runs out) Maxi: It was him... Leon: Can't believe that Andres would betray us... Fran: Yeah, me neither. Why he has to betray us? (flashback to 8:45 pm of that day) Andres: (waiting at the bus station) Tomas: Hey! Andres: Whoa! Help... (Tomas covers his mouth and takes him inside a shrub) Tomas: I'll move my hands if you promise that you won't say not a word. (removes his hand) Andres: Tomas, what do you want? Tomas: I got something for you (hands Andres a box) Open it. Andres: (open the box) TOBY!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!! Tomas: Now here's the deal... Andres: What deal? Tomas: (takes Toby back) Andres: No! Give him to me! He's very delicate! Tomas: Promise me something and I'll give you your dear Toby! (takes a knife out and puts it near to Toby's neck) Andres: I promise. I promise! I'll do whatever you want. You've resurrected Toby, I'll pay you with any prize that you want! Tomas: Good. Now you gonna tell me what are you doing here, at the bus station so late. Andres: Leon and I have to rehear... Tomas: (put the knife closer to Toby) I want the truth! Or you will see Toby in pieces again. Andres: No! Don't do that to Toby! I...I...I can't tell you. This is a secret! I can't tell you that we're going to attack your base tonight! Tomas: Thanks! Andres: Why are you thanking me? Tomas: Because you've already told me what I need to. Andres: What did I...(cover his mouth) Tomas: Fool! (kicks Andres out) Andres: What about Toby? Tomas: You have one more mission. You will go there with your friends and send me signals when you're about to attack. (give him a small device) Just press the button and I'll know.If the mission fails, the punishment will be horrifying. (9:10 pm) Andres: (knocks the van's door) Hey guys! Maxi: Andres! You're late! We are about to leave you behind! Andres: Sorry Maxi. There wasn't many working bus in the station. Leon: It's okay buddy. Now get in! Andres: (get in the van and press the button) (Now-Inside Tomas secret base) Andres: Tomas! I did it! The troop has ran away! Tomas: Good. (throws Toby to him) Now get the hell outta here! Andres: YAY! TOBY!!! (next morning...) Everyone: (hiding) Andres: (whistle) Um...Is there anyone here? Everyone: Traitor! (attacks Andres) Andres: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! HEEEEEEELP!! Angie: (runs out of the professor's room) Oh my goodness...what is happening here. Vilu! Why are you hitting Andres? Violetta: Angie, he's a traitor. He deserves it! Angie: Leon, he's your best friend. Do something! Leon: Sorry Angie. A traitor doesn't have friends. Angie: (gets in the middle) STOP IT! Stop it right now! He's innocent! Everyone: (Stops hitting Andres) Camila: Innocent like the devil! Pablo: (walk in the Studio) What is happening?! Maxi: Is Andres! Pablo: What's up with Andres? Naty: He betrayed us, Pablo! Pablo: What are you talking about Naty? Ludmila: Nothing Pablo. It's personal. Angie: No, I don't think it's simply personal. You all are in this, together! Gregorio: (Steps out of the professor's room) Angie...They already said that it's personal, and when they said personal, they meant it's only between themselves. Why don't spend your time flirting other guys (looks at Pablo) rather than gossiping about your students, eh? Pablo: Gregorio! Control yourself! Angie is a teacher and so as you. You shouldn't say those words in front of your students, which one of them is your son! Gregorio: Dear Pablo, today is not a world of teachers and students anymore. This is the age where there is only allies and enemies, and between those two are traitors (looks at Andres) Pablo: For God's sake, Gregorio! Do you even listen to yourself? Gregorio: I do, and when I do it, I do it very carefully. Now Pablo...and Angie (looks at Angie)...the question is, have you chosen your side? Andres: (runs away) Diego: Quick! Somebody grab him! Gregorio: Let him go, son. He doesn't belong to us anymore. Leon: Then who does he belong to? Tomas? Gregorio: Even that Tomas accepts him, he's on his own now... (At Castillo's) Angie: (opens the door) Herman, we have serious problems to discuss. Priscilla: Ugh! You again? Angie: Priscilla, I swear that this isn't about Herman and I. This is about the children! Herman: What? What happened? Is Violetta and Ludmila alright? Angie: Yes, but no. They are setting up some sort of rebellion. Priscilla: What? What kind of rebellion? Angie: I don't know, but I think this is serious. Today I saw them attacking on Andres. It seems that the boy betrayed them. Herman: I'll go get Vilu and Ludmila (walks toward the door) Priscilla: We'll come with you (Takes her keys out) Angie: Did you said we? Priscilla: Yes, and I can't believe that I'm saying this, but right now, we're on the same team. Olga! Ramallo! Join us! Olga and Ramallo: (Walks out from the kitchen) Join what? Priscilla: Let's be cops for one day (smiles and steps out of the door) Olga: OOOOOH YEEEEAAAAAH!!!! Let's go Ramallo! Ramallo: I am not sure if this is...(Olga drags him out) Category:Blog posts